Weird World (Sonamy)
by sonicxelerizo147
Summary: Un mundo paralelo, poblado de rarezas creadas por la maldición del Conde de la Oscuridad, quien arrasa con todo, poco a poco. La joven reencarnada, el chico sin voz y de eterna sonrisa, y la chica del hechizo deben cumplir una misión: llegar al Bosque Oscuro, reunir a La Legión de los Cinco y vencer al Conde de una vez por todas…o todo estará perdido, y no habrá regreso a casa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola compañeros y lectores de esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic el cual se me ocurrió en un intento de hacer un nuevo capitulo para "Por que decir más de mil palabras cuando solo necesito dos" (esta muy lago). en este fic la protagonista principal será Amy Rose :) . Ultimo dato: yo hice la imagen X3.

Bueno comenzamos wuuuuu XD

* * *

_**Capítulo 1-El extraño sueño**_

Todo estaba oscuro, la ciudad se encontraba llena de una densa neblina que en algunas partes hacia que no pudieras ver más allá de lo que daba todo el brazo completamente estirado.

En una gran plataforma rectangular se encontraba un sujeto el cual no se distinguía del todo bien y que parecía estar sentado en un sillón teniendo detrás suyo un hermoso paisaje de una enorme luna llena brillando con todo su esplendor, el sujeto bajo la mirada para observar lo que se encontraba por ahí, tras unos instantes una sonrisa malévola apareció en él y alzando su mano derecha con lentitud señalo hacia el suelo. En ese momento el suelo empezó a templar y a agrietarse en varias zonas, después una mano esquelética salió de entre una de las grietas y tras unos momentos emergiendo un esqueleto envuelto en fuego purpura, luego de que saliera ese esqueleto emergieron otros tres más del mismo modo. Todos los esqueletos se reían sin parar con una voz grave y malévola al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a su víctima la cual era una eriza rosada de ojos verdes que utilizaba un vestido de un color más oscuro que el de su pelaje con un gran moño rojo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¡Aléjense de mí!— exclamo la eriza llena de miedo —¡No se acerquen!—alejándose un poco del alcance de los esqueletos.

Ella salió corriendo ya que los esqueletos seguían acercándose, corría llena de desesperación y terror por lo que estaba sucediendo; siguió corriendo pero al dar un mal paso ella cayo, los esqueletos que caminaban entre la oscuridad de la noche y la densa niebla cada vez se acercaban más a ella, la chica trato de levantarse pero era imposible.

—¿Este es mi fin?— exclamó llena de miedo mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos —¿Por qué?— cerrando fuertemente los ojos al ver que los esqueletos ya estaban muy cerca.

Pasó un corto rato y ella abrió los ojos ya que todavía no le habían hecho nada; en ese momento se impresiono por lo que estaba viendo y es que lo que estaba presenciando era a un joven erizo azul que llevaba puesto un traje de gala negro y un sombrero de copa alta del mismo color, al parecer ese sujeto había destruido los esqueletos ya que solo se veía un humo purpura en donde ella los había visto.

—¿Qui-quien eres tú?— dijo ella con curiosidad hacia el erizo que se encontraba de espaldas.

Luego de que la chica dijera eso el erizo se volteo y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa lo cual era lo más llamativo en él ya que la sombra de su sombrero hacia que sus ojos no se pudieran ver. Después el sujeto de sombrero se empezó a acercar a la chica, en un momento los dos estuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y luego…

—¡Amy, Amy despierta!— exclamo la voz de una mujer.

—¿Ah?— respondió la chica media dormida.

—Te he estado hablando desde hace tiempo, sí que tienes el sueño pesado— exclamo la señora preocupada.

La chica levanto la cabeza y vio a su madre la cual se encontraba al lado de ella sentada en su cama.

—Perdona es que tuve un sueño de lo más extraño…era de un chico que me salvaba de unos esqueletos incendiados en fuego purpura— exclamo Amy haciendo un montón de muecas.

—¿Qué sueños más raros tienes hija?— dijo la señora poniendo una cara de impresionada.

—Sí, y luego ese chico trato de besa…olvídalo— dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—¡¿Soñaste que un chico te besaba?!— exclamo emocionada.

—Mamá eso no debería emocionarte— dijo desanimada.

—¿Por qué no? Sabes que me gustaría que algún día tuvieras a ese chico especial con quien pasar el rato, ese sueño puede ser una predicción…¡tú hombre viene en camino baby!— dijo con gran alegría mientras hacia una especie baile.

—Claro que no…ya sabes que pienso que todos los hombres son unos egoístas, mentirosos, dobles caras que solamente dicen un montón de cositas lindas para que alguna chica caiga en sus mentiras y luego lastimarla, por eso y muchas cosas más no pienso tener novio…¡amigos si pero novios nunca! ¡No pienso ilusionarme con un chico!— exclamo enojada.

—Amy sabes que algún día te gustara un chico el cual terminara siendo tu novio, no puedes abstenerte a eso toda tu vida— dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica no respondió ya que no soportaba que le hicieran plática de novios y esas cosas. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a buscar en uno de los cajones de un mueble ropa para cambiarse.

—Por cierto hija ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? Sabes que no voy a poder estar ese día…me hubiera gustado estar para tu cumpleaños— exclamo con tono impaciente.

—Pues mis amigos me invitaron al nuevo circo que acaba de llegar; va a ir Blaze y su novio, Tikal y Tails—

—Ahorita que lo pienso ese circo nunca antes había venido a la ciudad— se quedó en sus pensamientos—espero que se la pasen bien—

—Claro que si mamá—

Después de eso las dos erizas fueron a la cocina para desayunar. Luego de que terminaron de comer la eriza más grande se fue de la casa para trabajar y así quedándose sola Amy, tras unos instantes el teléfono de la casa sonó y Amy fue a contestar, se trataba de su amiga Blaze que le llamo para quedar de acuerdo con la salida de mañana ya que quería que ese día fuera el mejor día para su amiga Amy ya que cumpliría 15 años de edad.

—¿Entonces nos vemos a las 4:00 de la tarde en el parque central?— pregunto la eriza.

—Sí, nos vemos a esa hora…adiós Amy— dijo Blaze alegremente.

—Adiós Blaze—

Amy colgó el teléfono y fue a su habitación; al llegar se acostó en su cama, tomo un libro que estaba en un mueble y comenzó a leer, así se pasó unos cuantos minutos y luego volvió a dejar el libro en el mueble.

Suspiro —Casi no tengo ganas de leer— con cara de aburrimiento —ya quiero que sea mañana para estar con mis amigos, que emocionante será ir al circo…aunque es cierto lo que dijo mamá ese circo no había venido antes—

La chica se quedó pensando de aquel circo pero luego ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por el recuerdo del extraño sueño que había tenido.

—Ese sueño sí que fue extraño, en especial la parte donde salía ese chico…me gustaría saber quién era—

Se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras que en su mente aparecía la imagen de aquel sujeto misterioso de traje y sombrero negro pero sin poder verle la cara solamente veía una sonrisa, pensaba en que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien así.

—Luego pienso en eso, mejor me pongo a ver qué nuevo hay en la televisión— dijo mientras prendía la TV.

Pasaron varias horas y la chica se quedó viendo la TV, escribiendo, leyendo, caminando de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer en todo el día. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo su madre llego, las dos rizas cenaron juntas y después se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y la luz del cuarto de Amy seguía encendida ya que ella siempre leía un poco antes de dormir porque creía que si leía en la noche soñaría mejor ya que su mente tendría mucha más imaginación. Pero algo no era como en otras noches ya que ella se sentía incomoda, era una sensación de incomodidad como si alguien la estuviera viendo en ese momento.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir— dijo mientas cerraba las cortinas de las ventanas.

Se acostó y después apago la luz de la lámpara que tenía en un mueble, rápidamente se cubrió toda con una cobija y cerrando los parpados trato de dormir. A lo lejos de la casa se podía ver a una gata negra sentada en un árbol cerca del hogar de la chica mirando fijamente con sus ojos negros la habitación de Amy mientras tenia detrás de ella la luna llena de esa noche.

—Pronto será el momento para tu regreso…pronto te encontraras con el wizard— exclamo el gato con seriedad mientras se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

Bueno espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo :3 y por favor dejen raviews para la causa XD...adiós a todos X3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola compañeros de fanfiction eh traído con migo el capitulo dos de este fic tan misterioso. Quiero decirles que en el capítulo anterior la gata que aparece viendo la casa de Amy no es antropomorfa con esto me refiero a que no es una gata al estilo Sonic (...por ahora...) se me olvido mencionar ese dato importante XD. Este capitulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba pura música tipo de circo como "Dark Woods Circus" o "Hang Castle" de Sonic Heroes entre otras canciones más. Les recomiendo que también las escuchen cuando lean el capitulo :)

* * *

_**Capítulo 2-Bienvenidos a Enchanted Forest**_

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde y Amy estaba arreglándose en su habitación ya que hoy saldría con sus amigos al circo; traía puesto unos jeans azules, una blusa roja y unas botas rojas con blanco. Se encontraba en su cama peinando sus púas mientras se veía en un espejo, al terminar de peinarse se colocó en la cabeza una diadema color roja.

—Listo— dijo entusiasmada.

La eriza tomo un poco de dinero y lo guardo en una de las bolsas del jeans, bajo rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina de donde se sirvió un poco de jugo de manzana; en ese momento se percató de un sobre de papel que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, se acercó al sobre y después de que vio de quien era y para quien era lo abrió, se trataba de una carta de su madre la cual la felicitaba por su cumpleaños.

_Querida hija eres lo más preciado y hermoso que tengo en mi vida. Hoy te quiero felicitar por haber cumplido 15 años de vida…ahora ya eres toda una señorita la cual es tan hermosa como una rosa. Y aunque yo no esté en este momento con tigo para felicitarte te dejo esta carta para hacerlo y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Feliz Cumpleaños Amy…espero que estés muy feliz en tu día y que dios te bendiga. _

_Atte. Amelia Rose (tu mamá)_

Amy puso la carta sobre su pecho y unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, esa carta era un hermoso obsequio para ella. Después de eso salió de su casa y espero a un taxi para poder irse al parque central. Tras unos cuantos minutos llego al parque, se bajó del taxi y comenzó a caminar para ver si veía a alguno de sus amigos; después de un minuto los encontró estaban ubicados en una de las bancas cerca de un árbol frondoso y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Hola chicos—dijo la eriza emocionada al llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

—Hola Amy— exclamo Blaze mientras abrazaba a su amiga—feliz cumpleaños—

—Feliz cumpleaños Amy— dijeron los demás al unísono.

—Gracias— dijo Amy alegremente.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí vámonos al circo— pronuncio la gata.

De ahí en adelante todos se fueron caminando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso circo; mientras caminaban iban platicando de la cumpleañera y de las funciones que podría tener el nuevo circo, todos estaban muy alegres y emocionados por llegar. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos más todos llegaron al circo.

—Bueno yo comprare los boletos, ahorita regreso— exclamo un erizo plateado.

El resto comenzó a esperar el regreso de Silver junto con los boletos de entrada. Tras unos momentos el erizo llego y le dio un boleto a cada uno.

—Volviste rápido— dijo Blaze sorprendida.

—Sí, es que no había mucha gente en la fila— exclamo el erizo plateado—por cierto tenemos que esperar unos 15 minutos para entrar—

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Tails.

—Dicen que están arreglando unas cosas— respondió el erizo con seriedad.

Los chicos comenzaron a esperar ya impacientes por entrar al circo. Para que el tiempo pasara más rápido Amy y Blaze comenzaron a platicar, pero Amy dejo de platicar repentinamente ya que algo a lo lejos llamo su atención, se trataba de un gato negro que traía puesto un collar con una gema en forma de rombo color azul, un sombrero de bruja y lo que parecía ser una capa, lo increíble era que para estar un poco lejos ella lo podía ver con claridad.

—¿Blaze ya viste ese gato negro de allá?—señalando el lugar donde lo veía.

—¿Qué gato? Yo no veo ninguno— tratando de ver lo que su amiga le señalaba —no, no hay ningún gato amiga jaja seguramente es tu imaginación—

—¿No lo ves?— dijo desanimada —pero si está casi en frente de nosotras; tiene un sombrero, un collar y una capa—

Con cara de sorpresa —jajaja creo que leer tantos libros de terror te está afectando Amy—

Amy se quedó pensativa por lo que le había dicho su amiga, pensando en que ¿por qué ella no lo veía? o ¿acaso solo era su imaginación? Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Silver que anunciaba que ya entraran al interior del circo. Todos empezaron a ir hacia la entrada menos Amy que se quedó observando al gato que se encontraba a lo lejos. Tras unos momentos reacciono gracias a la voz de su amiga quien le pregunto a lo lejos que si entraría al circo; Amy fue rápidamente a la entrada la cual era bastante oscura y comenzó a entrar, pero, por alguna razón cuando ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos volteo hacia la entrada y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida ya que en la entrada se encontraba sentado el mismo gato que había visto hace rato pero esta vez parecía que la veía fijamente. Amy se alteró un poco y comenzó a caminar más rápido para llegar pronto con sus amigos, camino y camino pero el pasillo se hacía más oscuro y más extenso, en ese momento decidió correr pero el pasillo se hacía casi infinito, se encontraba muy asustada por la situación no sabía que hacer corría y corría pero no encontraba salida alguna. En ese instante todo se volvió muy oscuro, tan oscuro que ella ni siquiera podía ver su mano y por alguna extraña razón tampoco podía escuchar su voz.

Tras un instante, tras un momento, todo comenzó a aclararse, la luz estaba volviendo y ella estaba despertado adolorida por alguna razón. Al despertar completamente pudo ver con claridad que se encontraba dentro del circo sentada en las gradas de en medio.

Gemido —mi cabeza… ¿qué habrá sido eso?— pregunto curiosa —por lo menos ya estoy adentro, pero, ¿Dónde están los todos?— exclamo al ver que no había absolutamente nadie en el circo.

Estuvo a punto de salirse pero una voz hiso que se detuviera.

—Damas, caballero y niños de todas las edades sean todos bienvenidos a "Enchanted Forest" el circo en donde la diversión y el sufrimiento no termina— dijo una voz grave.

Después de que termino de decir eso la eriza se quedó confundida ya ¿por qué había dicho esa voz que el sufrimiento no termina? y ¿por qué esa voz tan macabra? Era algo muy extraño.

—Como primer número tendremos al domador de animales con mejor reputación en toda la zona, denle un aplauso a Silver—

Al momento en que sale el domador Amy se queda impresionada ya que en verdad era el Silver que conocía pero se sorprendió más al ver que de la nada salía a escena su amiga Blaze, pero, algo diferente había en eso dos ya que después de haberlos observado bien se había percatado de que a Silver no se le veían los ojos los tenia negros por completo y que Blaze actuaba diferente, actuaba como si fuera una bestia.

—El domador tendrá que controlar a la bestia del fuego, la fiera del infierno, ¡Blaze!—

Amy se quedó observando el acto de aquellos dos ¿acaso habían planeado todo eso? Blaze en verdad actuaba como una bestia ya que solo gruñía y rugía hacia donde estaba Silver y este se cubría con una silla. Tras un momento Blaze ataco con fuego a Silver; la eriza se quedó impresionada ya que ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso su amiga? ella no lanzaba fuego o siquiera hacer trucos con fuego, rápidamente Silver saco de sus manos una especie de látigo color turquesa con el cual comenzó a atacar a Blaze y ésta le respondía con rugidos.

Tras un rato el espectáculo se acabó y sus dos amigos se retiraron del escenario, y después volvió a sonar esa voz.

—Ahora como segundo número tendremos a los payasos del circo, este número va dedicado especialmente para todos los niños—

Tras un instante tres payasos empezaron a salir de distintas partes del circo, salían corriendo mientras gritaban fuertemente como si quisieran dar miedo; Amy trato de levantarse pero al momento que voltio para hacerlo vio un zorro amarillo que cuyos ojos los traía como dos pedazos de tela circulares color negro que en el centro tenían un pequeño punto rojo brillando y que en su boca traía afilados colmillos llenos de sangre.

Grito —T-t-tails— exclamo Amy asustada.

El zorrito solo se limitó a hacer un bufido del cual Amy respondió con un grito de terror, el zorrito se volteo y siguió su camino en dirección al centro del escenario junto con los demás payasos. Cuando todos estuvieron en el centro comenzaron a hacer su acto; un payaso hacía malabares con bombas las cuales terminaban explotando haciendo que alguna parte de su cuerpo saliera volando llena de sangre, pero Amy no creía lo que veía cuando vio el acto de los otros dos ya que se trataba de que su amigo Tails apuñalaba al otro payaso en todos lados del cuerpo acompañado de varios chorros de sangre espesa que salían disparadas y manchaban la cara del zorrito el cual tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que disfrutaba hacer eso. Luego los otros dos payasos desaparecieron mágicamente y unos hilos salieron sujetando fuertemente al zorrito haciéndolo parecer una marioneta la cual empezó a bailar al son de una macabra canción de circo; después de que terminara la canción apagaron las luces y luego se volvieron a prender pero el zorrito ya no estaba ahí.

Y así siguieron y siguieron el resto de los espectáculos de aquel espeluznante circo, todos eran macabros y extraños, todos eran de muerte y violencia; pasaron al escenario creaturas espeluznantes entre ellas un hombre de dos cabezas, un equidna con las pupilas, la boca y el cuerpo cosido, una conejita deformada entre otras más; de repente se escuchaba una que otra risa extraña que quien sabe de dónde provenía. La asustada eriza cada vez que intentaba irse algo la detenía haciéndola quedarse otro tiempo más en ese feo circo del horror, pero, tras unos cuantos minutos ella se alegró un poco por el anuncio que dio aquella misteriosa voz.

—Y ahora como último show tendremos a un mago…un mago el cual puede hacer sus ilusiones realidad, mostrar sus miedos más profundos o cumplir sus deseos más ansiosos…el mago que siempre sonríe—

Todas las luces se apagaron, de repente una sola se encendió en el centro del circo mostrando lo que a Amy dejo más sorprendida que lo que quedo al ver todo lo demás que había visto en el circo, se trataba de un erizo color azul de traje de gala color negro que traía en la cabeza un sombrero de copa alta del mismo color y que mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa la cual era lo único que sobresalía de su cara ya que sus ojos eran tapados por la sombra de su sombrero.

—El magnífico mago ¡Sonic el Wizard!—

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo c: ...me despido de todos ustedes :D

Hasta luego ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola compañeros de fanfiction :D eh traido un nuevo capitulo. Wau no se me dejan de ocurrir cosas para este fic :) el cual espero que les siga gustando. En este capitulo Amy vera al mago que apareció en sus sueños, el mago que siempre sonríe...el magnifico Sonic el Wizard :D

Sin más que decir le dejo con el capitulo c:

* * *

**_Capítulo 3-La chica y el mago_**

Amy estaba totalmente sorprendida, ese mago era el mismo que había aparecido en sus sueños, se le quedo observando fijamente todavía impresionada. El mago se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando y se inclinó hacia ella, después volvió a su pose de antes junto con esa misma sonrisa. Luego el erizo hiso unos movimientos con sus manos haciendo que repentinamente apareciera una gran caja rectangular con tres puertas en vertical, después hiso otros movimientos y apareció a Tails el payaso en el escenario.

—Ahora el wizard hará su truco de traslado corporal— dijo la voz.

El mago introdujo rápidamente al zorrito en la caja y comenzó a moverla en círculos, cuando se detuvo puso las puertas en frete del público; abrió la puerta en la que debía de estar la cabeza del zorrito pero envés de eso se encontraba más bien el torso de éste, después abrió la segunda y mostro la cabeza del payaso, y por ultimo abrió la que quedaba y mostro la parte de los pies. Por primera vez a Amy no le había parecido tan horripilante uno de los actos del circo por lo cual aplaudió un poco. Luego el mago abrió todas las puertas de la caja y se pudo ver al zorrito todo desacomodado era un buen acto pero aun así causaba un poco de miedo ver al payaso con el torso arriba y la cabeza en medio; cerró la puerta de nuevo y la volvió a abrir pero esta vez el zorrito estaba como había entrado.

—No estuvo tan mal— exclamo Amy con algo de tranquilidad.

Después de que Amy dijera eso el mago se volvió a inclinar en dirección a donde estaba ella. Tras unos momentos el erizo apareció en el escenario a la bestia Blaze, un aro de fuero y una pequeña plataforma, después de eso comenzó a sonar una canción de circo y el erizo prosiguió con su acto; primero hiso un movimiento con su mano derecha en dirección al aro de fuego, después de eso la bestia del fuego salto el aro y lo que paso dejo sorprendida a Amy pero no de terror, ya que Blaze después de haber cruzado el aro se había transformado en un pequeño gatito el cual le maullaba amenazadoramente al mago; éste tomo a la gatita entre sus manos haciendo que no se le viera y segundos después las abrió haciendo salir un montón de palomas blancas las cuales volaron por el interior del circo y luego desaparecieron transformándose en confeti. La chica quedo tan fascinada por el acto que comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente y el mago al escucharla se inclinó ante ella.

—Qué bonito— dijo encantada.

Ella siguió aplaudiendo pero de repente escucho unos aplausos detrás de ella, volteo para ver de qué se trataba y vio al mago el cual se encontraba sentado mientras aplaudiendo tan fuerte como ella, Amy se asustó por la repentina aparición del mago el cual siguió aplaudiendo sin dejar de sonreírle. Después de eso el erizo se levantó del asiento y extendió una mano hacia Amy.

—Al parecer el Wizard necesita un voluntario para su siguiente acto— exclamo la misteriosa voz.

—No, no, no, yo no— dijo la eriza nerviosa.

El mago la agarro de la mano y la llevo al escenario, ella estaba muy nerviosa ya que quien sabe qué clase de acto mágico llevaría a cabo ese erizo. El mago se acercó a ella, metió una de sus manos en su saco y después saco mágicamente un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas.

—¿Para mí?— pregunto curiosa la eriza.

El mago solo afirmo con la cabeza, ella se puso contenta pero al momento en que las iba a agarrar éstas se transformaron en cobras negras las cuales fueron en dirección a la eriza asustándola de inmediato, el mago solo la miro y siguió sonriendo. Después de eso el mago apareció ante Amy una especie de caja rectangular.

—No voy a entrar en esa cosa— dijo asustada mientras retrocedía un poco —¡No!—

Amy trato de huir pero fue en vano ya que de todas maneras fue encerada en la caja. Dentro del ataúd todo se encontraba oscuro, Amy empezó a golpear la puerta pero esta no se abría.

—¡Déjenme salir!— grito aterrada.

Tras unos pequeños momentos unas diminutas luces empezaron a aparecer en ese lugar, las luces llenaron el lugar haciéndolo parecer como una vista al cielo en una noche llena de estrellas. Amy se tranquilizó un poco y de repente una voz le hablo.

—No te asustes, no quiero hacerte daño— dijo la voz.

—¿Ah? ¿Qui-quién eres?— pregunto con curiosidad la eriza.

—No te preocupes, yo te cuidare—

—¿D-de quién?—

Las luces comenzaron a desaparecer y después de un rato ella salió de ahí cayendo en frente del mago que la recibió aun sonriendo, después de que Amy se levantara éste se inclinó de nuevo ante ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro desapareció del lugar.

Amy se quedó sola en el circo el cual empezó a apagar todas sus luces, después de que ya no hubiera ni una sola luz se empezaron a escuchar voces y risas en el circo lo cual empezó a asustar a la eriza. Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente buscando una salida de aquel espeluznante lugar el cual la tensaba cada vez más.

—¿Por dónde salgo de aquí?— pregunto asustada.

Tras unos instantes pudo ver la salida, fue corriendo rápidamente hasta ella y por fin salió del interior del tenebroso circo.

Suspiro —Al fin salí de ahí— dijo aliviada.

Levanto la cabeza para ver su querida ciudad pero quedo con un susto casi igual al que le dio en el circo; todo estaba completamente diferente, se encontraba en una especie de parque de diversiones en el que envés de que hubiera gente caminando, divirtiéndose y riendo deambulaban extraños monstruos que gritaban, corrían y atacaban a otros en el lugar.

—¡No, no, esto no puede estar pasando!— exclamo muy atemorizada.

—¿Qué no puede estar pasando muñeca?— dijo una rara voz.

Amy volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio una cabeza deformada de un payaso que se encontraba clavada en un barril. En ese instante Amy pego un gran grito y salió corriendo alejándose todo lo que podía de esa horrenda cabeza de payaso, veía a su alrededor y seguía viendo esos monstruos en el lugar; también pudo ver en el parque de diversiones una montaña rusa hecha de huesos que aún tenían algo de carne, un rueda de la fortuna cuyos asientos eran enormes cucarachas muertas, una rueda de caballitos los cuales eran solo el esqueleto mientras emanaban un humo negro, un teatro de marionetas hechas de pieles cosidas de niños muertos, y todo lo horrendamente inimaginable.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla!— grito aterrorizada la eriza.

Ella siguió corriendo pero choco repentinamente con algo o alguien y cayó al suelo. Cuando se quiso levantar una mano esquelética se mostró ante ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— dijo un esqueleto que llevaba puesto un sombrero negro.

Amy se quedó sin palabras y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Continúo corriendo por el parque hasta que volvió a chocar con algo haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo, levanto la mirada y esta vez vio una especie de pez verdoso con grandes y afilados colmillos los cuales eran muy largos.

—Rrrg tonta rata rosa— exclamo el pez.

El pez de grandes colmillos se empezó a acercar a la eriza la cual estaba muy aterrada y se alejaba un poco del alcance de éste.

—Te voy a matar— pronuncio el pez mientras se acercaba a Amy —mmm pensándolo bien hare otra cosa con tigo…sabes tengo mucha hambre— exclamo macabramente.

El pez levanto a Amy agarrándola de un brazo, abrió muy grande la boca y se dirigió hacia la cabeza de la eriza la cual dio un grito de terror, pero cuando el pez estuvo a punto de morderla mágicamente un cuchillo apareció dándole al pez en la aleta que sostenía a la eriza haciendo que éste la soltara y se quedara clavado en una pared cerca de ahí dando un grito de dolor. Amy se quedó viendo como el pez estaba clavado en la pared cuando de repente siente que alguien la levanta del suelo, ella volteo y vio que se trataba del mago del circo el que la estaba ayudando. Tras unos instantes el mismo pez que se había liberado del cuchillo fue hacia donde estaban ellos y trato de atacarlos con sus afilados dientes pero fallo en su intento ya que Sonic puso rápidamente una sombrilla en su boca haciendo que no la pudiera mover.

—Gracias por salvarme mago mmm…Sonic— exclamó la eriza algo nerviosa.

El erizo no hiso sonido alguno solo mostraba esa sonrisa que al parecer tenía casi todo el tiempo. Tras unos instantes de nuevo el pez trato de atácalos pero esta vez el mago hiso que él y Amy desaparecieran del lugar mágicamente.

En unos momentos ellos dos se encontraban en una especie de casa; en ella había una cama, una mesa y dos sillas, un ataúd, platos y otros trastes, y cosas que parecían pertenecer a un mago. El erizo se puso en frente de Amy y se inclinó ante ella mostrando su sonrisa, luego la agarro de la mano y le empezó a dar un corto recorrido por la casa.

—¿Esta es tú casa?— dijo lentamente la eriza.

El mago solo afirmo con la cabeza, Amy miro el cielo por una ventana el cual ya estaba oscuro, miro de nuevo al mago el cual en ese instante le dio una pequeña taza de té y ella la agarro.

—Gracias— dijo mientras daba un sorbo —al parecer no eres como los demás…si eres raro pero no como ellos— dijo algo tranquila —¿será que me pueda quedar esta noche?—

Sonic afirmo con la cabeza.

—¿En dónde puedo dormir?—

El mago señalo la cama que se encontraba al lado de ellos, Amy negó con la cabeza ya que pregunto qué "¿en dónde dormiría el?" a lo cual el mago señalo el ataúd. En ese momento ella se sentó en la cama y observo como el erizo habría y entraba tranquilamente en aquel ataúd; Amy se acostó, cerros sus parpados y trato de dormir esa noche lo cual le estaba costando mucho trabajo ya que su mente estaba siendo invadida por pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado, los monstruos de ese lugar y el por qué ese chico la había ayudado, ¿acaso haber entrado al circo la había mandado a otro sitio? No lo sabía con certeza solo quería que todo fuera otro sueño y que el día de mañana todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero…¿En verdad todo volvería a la normalidad?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de Weird World, y no lo olviden pronto se descubrirán los misterios de ¿por que el lugar es así?, ¿que le paso a Amy? y ¿por que Sonic siempre sonríe y no habla?.

Hasta luego :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic tan misterioso y extraño jaja :D, tengo ante ustedes el nuevo capitulo de Weird World mujajaja el cual espero que les guste jeje, tarde un poco con este capítulo por que estuve haciendo unas cosas para el mismo X3 bueno los dejo con el capitulo...espero que les guste :3

* * *

_**Capítulo 4-Encuentro con una hechicera**_

La joven Amy estaba despertándose del el espantoso sueño de un mundo tan extraño, se dio la vuelta para poder abrir los ojos, pero, al momento en abrirlos vio al joven erizo azul que se encontraba recargado en la cama mientras la veía. La eriza se asustó por ver al mago tan cerca de ella y porque al parecer todo lo anterior que creyó que era un sueño no lo era en realidad todo había pasado.

—Hola…Sonic— exclamo la eriza algo nerviosa.

El erizo la saludo con su mano mientras la seguía viendo atentamente; era extraño que aun con los rayos del sol ella no pudiera ver los ojos del mago, otra cosa extraña es que desde que lo vio él siempre estaba sonriendo y que al parecer él era mudo. Sonic se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la casa la cual tenía comida sobre ella, Amy se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa para comer junto con el erizo. Los dos comenzaron a comer pero Amy estaba algo distraída ya que se fijaba mucho en la cara del mago ya que aunque éste alzara la cara ella no podía ver sus ojos, la sombra del sombrero le seguía cubriendo esa parte, aparte de que no se le borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro no importa si estuviera comiendo él siempre sonreía de cualquier forma.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— pregunto con curiosidad.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

—Desde que te vi has tenido una sonrisa todo el tiempo…¿siempre estas sonriendo?—

Sonic afirmo con la cabeza.

—¿Eres mudo?, ¿Por qué no se te ven los ojos?, ¿Qué es este lugar?— pregunto con desesperación.

Primero el mago movió su mago de derecha a izquierda como queriendo decir "más o menos" , después alzo los hombros y por ultimo no hiso nada. Amy se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego continúo hablando.

—¿Qué significa eso de que más o menos eres mudo?—

Sonic no hiso ningún movimiento a la pregunta de la chica solo se quedó viéndola en ese momento. Después de que terminaran de comer Amy fue hacia a la ventana de la casa y se quedó viendo el espeluznante paisaje que había, luego de eso fue y se sentó en la cama y después volvió a la ventana.

—Disculpa…¿será que me puedas llevar a un lugar más grande, un lugar que no sea tan monstruoso? claro si es que existe—

El erizo se quedó pensando por unos momentos y después asintió con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Amy y salieron de la casa. Caminaron entre las creaturas del parque de diversiones llegando hasta el final de éste, llegaron a un lugar el cual tenía varias casas de aspecto antiguo.

—¿Estás seguro de que este sitio no es un lugar monstruoso?— pregunto la eriza con tono nervioso a lo cual el mago afirmo con la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando los dos hasta que llegaron a un parque el cual tenía algunas bancas, arbustos y unos cuantos árboles viejos, Sonic condujo a Amy hasta una de las bancas en donde después se sentaron a observar la sombría escena. Amy trato de hacer plática con el mago pero solo se quedaba en silencio de nuevo ya que luego no recibía alguna seña de éste para responderle.

—Bueno creo que esto no funciona— susurro la eriza.

Después de que pasaran un tiempo en el parque los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por las calles del lugar. Tras unos momentos unos extraños sonidos delante de ellos se empezaron a escuchar, Amy se asustó un poco ya que quien sabe qué clase de monstruo saldría por lo cual ella se puso detrás de Sonic.

—¿Qué será eso?— pregunto con curiosidad y espanto.

Sonic fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde se originaba el ruido dejando sola a Amy en medio de la calle. Tras un momento el ruido se detuvo y después Sonic volvió mientras traía en sus manos a una gata negra la cual llevaba puesto un collar con una gema color azul en forma de rombo, un sombrero de bruja y una pequeña capa; la eriza se sorprendió por un momento por lo que traía el mago consigo ya que recordó que esa gata la había visto antes de llegar a ese extraño mundo.

Suspiro —solo era una gata— dijo aliviada —una gatita muy bonita—

Amy comenzó a acariciar a la gata pero este puso una cara de enojado y vio a la chica.

—No agás eso— dijo la gata algo molesta.

Con cara de sorpresa —¿t-tú hablas?— exclamo con tono asustado.

—Así es, Amy—

—Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— con tono asustado.

—Eh estado investigándote desde hace tiempo y al haber descubierto algo importante dentro de ti, te transporte ah este mundo— dijo con seriedad.

—¿Tú me trajiste ah este lugar tan horrible? ¿Por qué?— pregunto algo frustrada.

La gata volteo la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba Sonic.

—Sonic nos puedes llevar a tu casa, este no es un lugar seguro— dijo con tono serio —la oscuridad escucha— dijo con más seriedad.

Tras decir eso la gata, Sonic hiso un truco mágico el cual hiso que ellos tres desaparecieran del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno. Tras unos instantes los tres aparecieron dentro de la casa del erizo el cual dejo a la gata arriba de la mesa en donde había desayunado con Amy.

—Primero que nada déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Sayar The Cat y soy una hechicera de tipo Magician perteneciente a la Legión de los Cinco— dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero de bruja y dejaba mostrar en su frente una marca en forma de estrella.

—¿Legión de los Cinco?— pregunto la eriza con mucha curiosidad.

—La Legión de los Cinco es un conjunto de cinco magos de diferente tipo los cuales son unos de los más poderosos de una organización llamada Libra—dio un profundo respiro —pero algo terrible paso…la maldad se apodero de uno de los integrantes de Los Cinco y se convirtió en lo que hoy se conoce como el Conde de la Oscuridad el cual tiene en su poder la fuente de toda la maldad…la Gema de la Oscuridad…Los Cinco tratamos de detenerlo pero fallamos en el intento, al perder la batalla el Conde hiso de este mundo lo que quiso…haciendo todo a como él lo quería, un lugar lleno de oscuridad sumergido en una eterna maldición—

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con migo?— pregunto confusa la eriza.

Suspiro —al intentar detener al Conde, La legión sufrió algo terrible…todos los que pertenecían a ella fueron maldecidos— dijo con un tono de tristeza —todos menos uno, una hechicera tipo Sorceress de nombre Sasha…a ella la mato el Conde— exclamo con seriedad.

—Eso es muy trágico— pronuncio con tristeza.

—Pero antes de que muriera por completo ella me dijo que reencarnaría en un nuevo cuerpo el cual estaría lejos de este mundo para que la maldición no la afectara…por eso es que La Legión de los Cinco te necesita, por eso te he traído a este lugar, ya que…tu eres la reencarnación de Sasha…te necesitamos para detener al Conde de la Oscuridad para siempre—

Le eriza se quedó petrificada al escuchar lo que le decía la gata Sayar ¿acaso era cierto eso?, ¿ella es la reencarnación de esa hechicera? No eso no era posible, eso no era verdad.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— dijo desesperada.

—Claro que lo es Amy, tu cuerpo expulsa ligeras ondas de magia como las Sorceress y además eres muy parecida a ella, tú eres su reencarnación—

—Aunque lo fuera yo no podría con algo así, no puedo—

—Por favor como integrantes de la Legión de los Cinco te lo pedimos, ayúdanos a acabar con esta maldición que destruye nuestro mundo—

—¿Dijiste "como integrantes y te lo pedimos"?— pregunto confundida.

—Claro yo no soy la única integrante aquí en estos momentos…también lo es Sonic, él es el Wizard de La Legión— dijo mientras señalaba a éste.

El erizo hiso un saludo en dirección hacia Amy y luego se volteo hacia donde se encontraba Sayar.

—¿Nos ayudaras?—

—No puedo lo siento, yo solo quiero irme a mi casa— dijo entristecida.

—La única forma de que regreses a tu mundo es derrotando al Conde de la Oscuridad, ya se dio cuenta de que salí de esta mudo para ir al tuyo…ya no puedo volver a hacer el mismo hechizo aunque quisiera—

Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio al mismo tiempo en que se veían. Amy estaba confundida ella quería regresar a su hogar y al parecer la única forma de volver era ayudándolos a detener al tal Conde de las Sombras pero ¿ella sería capaz de ayudarlos? Tras un tiempo de estarlo pensando Amy tomo su decisión.

Suspiro —Esta bien, los ayudare…creo— dijo algo desanimada.

Sonic corrió hasta donde estaba Amy y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y después se puso en frente de donde estaba Sayar ya que ella le había señalado que se pusiera en frente de ella.

—Sonic necesito habla de este asunto con tigo pero no puedo si sigues con ese problema— le susurro al erizo.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y después se hiso a un lado de ella.

—Lo primero que haremos será ir al Bosque Oscuro en donde nos encontraremos con el Mago de las Sombras para hablar unos asuntos importantes—

—Suena divertido— dijo desanimada —¿no podríamos ir a un lugar que se escuche más bonito y con alguien que no suene tan sombrío?—

—El Mago de las Sombras es un viejo amigo mío, no te preocupes— dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Amy —saldremos mañana en la mañana—

Suspiro —Esta bien— dijo desanimada.

Mientras Amy seguía algo nerviosa por el lugar al que se dirigirían y por la decisión que había tomado, Sayar y Sonic salieron de la casa un momento para platicar de un asusto al que a Sayar le inquietaba.

—Sonic, aunque esa sonrisa y la sombra del sombrero oculten tus expresiones sé cómo te sientes…ella sí que se parece a Sasha, trata de no atormentarte con su recuerdo—

El erizo bajo la cabeza y después asintió lentamente para luego dejar salir una lagrima de sus ojos.

—Yo también la extraño pero ahora lo importante es detener al Conde—

Sonic se secó las lágrimas y entro junto con Sayar a la casa, Amy se acercó a Sonic rápidamente después de que éste entrara.

—¿Sera que haya un lugar en el que me pueda bañar y que de tengas una ropa que me prestes?— pregunto algo apenada.

El erizo se quedó pensando y después dijo que si con la cabeza, abrió una de las puestas en donde se podía ver un baño y después de buscar en unos cajones le entrego a Amy una bolsa negra.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho— exclamo con tono alegre.

Amy se metió al baño rápidamente, Sayar se acercó lentamente hacia Sonic para poder preguntarle algo.

—¿Esa era ropa de mujer?—pregunto con curiosidad a lo cual el erizo asintió con la cabeza y ella se quedó pensativa.

Tras unos momentos Amy salió del baño llevando puesto un vestido de un rosa más fuerte que el de su pelaje, un gran moño en la parte del pecho y un moño rojo en la cabeza, al verla Sonic se sonrojo un poco y después fue a donde estaba ella.

—¿Me veo bien?—

Sayar y Sonic asintieron con la cabeza pero éste lo hiso varias veces. Después de eso el resto del día paso más rápido para los tres, Amy se sentía muy nerviosa ya que quien sabe que pasaría en el camino para ir al Bosque Oscuro y lo que pasaría estando ahí pero de lo que si estaba segura es que volvería a su hogar pero…quien sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que vuelva.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? (p.o)...no olviden dejar sus reviews X3.

Nos Vemos! :D

Sayônara :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola FanFiction traigo ante sus hermosos ojos este capitulo de Weird Wold; fic de magia, sobrenatural y romance XD. En este capitulo nuestros protagonistas pasaran por el primer lugar para llegar al misterioso Bosque Oscuro. Lean, disfruten, coman algo y quédense intrigados XP...

Comenzamos X3

* * *

**_Capítulo 5-El comienzo del viaje_**

Sonic, Amy y Sayar ya se encontraban caminando lejos de la casa del erizo para llegar al Bosque Oscuro. En lo que caminaban Amy se le quedaba observando a todo el Parque de Diversiones y sus extrañas creaturas sabiendo que el causante de toda esa monstruosidad era ni más ni menos que el Conde de la Oscuridad, por alguna razón quería saber más de ese sujeto y sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba.

—¿Qué tanto tenemos que recorrer para llegar al Bosque Oscuro? — pregunto Amy con curiosidad.

—Es un largo camino, lo primero es salir de este Parque de Diversiones macabro —respondió Sayar con tono alegre.

—¿Y los demás son como este sitio? —preguntó con tono de preocupación.

—Mmm deja que recuerde —exclamó mientras veía el cielo—.Más o menos, unos son feos pero no muy peligrosos y otros son bonitos pero mortales —terminando con una sonrisa felina.

—Ah…ya veo —pronunció con tono desanimado.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al final del Parque de Diversiones, en ese momento Sonic volteo la cabeza para verlo de nuevo y se despidió de él con sus manos y con una cara muy alegre. Tras eso, los tres continuaron su camino en el cual estaba formado de un pasto de color más claro al que estaba a sus alrededores; al seguir avanzando, el camino tomo una forma totalmente diferente ya que unos naipes de baraja inglesa tomaron el lugar del pasto del camino principal.

—¿Acaso esos son naipes? —preguntó curiosa la eriza.

—Así es Amy…estamos sobre el camino de Naipes de Baraja Inglesa.

—Son unos grandes naipes —exclamó impresionada después de haber visto el tamaño de aquellos naipes.

—El tamaño de los naipes y los naipes son otros de los sucesos extraños de éste mundo —pronunció con la cabeza baja—, el cual ha tomado un aspecto irreconocible.

—¿El Conde de la Oscuridad lo cambia todo a como lo quiere?

—Que yo sepa sí, pero hay algo en él que no me cuadra todavía…solo es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre una respuesta a todas mis dudas.

Caminaron durante un tiempo en silencio hasta que Amy fue quien comenzó a hablar.

—¿Sayar cómo se supone que los voy a ayudar a detener al Conde? —dijo mientras ponía la mirada hacia la gata que se encontraba caminando y esta hacia lo mismo.

—Con tus poderes mágicos nos ayudaras —con una sonrisa en su rostro—.Eres una hechicera.

—Pero si ni siquiera puedo hacer algún hechizo —dijo desanimada—, después de que me dijiste que era la reencarnación de una poderosa hechicera trate de hacer algún tipo de magia…pero no hacer nada —esto último con voz quebrada.

Suspiro—. Tus poderes despertaran, tenlo por seguro.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? Yo no creo tener poderes

—Al ser la reencarnación de una hechicera tipo Sorceress, tus poderes tardaran en ser manifestados por completo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exclamó algo confundida.

—Hay diversos tipos de magos en este mundo, a ti te toco ser una Sorceress y éstos por naturaleza tardan en manifestar sus poderes mágicos, es en un momento especifico cuando su poder es liberado…ese momento lo sentirás y lo sabremos nosotros. Solo falta ser paciente.

Amy se quedó un momento callada pensando _¿Acaso será cierto?...seguramente se equivocaron de persona_. Al pasar un rato los tres pudieron divisar a lo lejos un sujeto que llevaba puesta una capucha de color azul oscuro la cual le cubría todo menos la parte de la boca y que tenía una de sus manos a la vista como si estuviera pidiendo algo. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, el sujeto comenzó a hablar.

—Unas monedas por favor —dijo con voz seca y algo vieja—, unas monedas para este pobre anciano.

En ese momento Sayar se acercó rápidamente a Amy.

—No le hagas caso y sobre todo no lo mires a los ojos —susurro la gata.

El encapuchado se quedó estático en un lugar mientras veía pasar a los tres, en un momento de descuido Amy volteo la cabeza y pudo ver la cara del desconocido, él hiso lo mismo y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos mientras la chica avanzaba. En ese instante todo se empezó a hacer más lento para Amy, quedando con la mirada perdida hacia la cara del sujeto el cual sonreía diabólicamente. Ese momento fue interrumpido por Sonic el cual sacudió un poco a la eriza haciendo que esta recuperara conciencia y dejara de ver al desconocido. Después de estar ya algo lejos de aquel sujeto éste le grito macabramente a los tres…más bien solo a Amy.

—Bienvenida a Weird World, linda…vas a morir jajajaja —con una risa macabra.

Después de eso Amy bajo un poco la cabeza, _¿Voy a morir en este lugar?_ pensó algo alterada. En eso Sayar fue con Amy para tratar de consolarla un poco.

—No te preocupes Amy, no le hagas caso a lo que ese viejo loco te dijo —con una linda sonrisa en su rostro— no dejaremos que nada te pase ¿Verdad Sonic?

El erizo asintió y después le acaricio la cabeza a Amy mientras la veía y le mostraba su eterna sonrisa a lo cual ella respondió con una misma sonrisa haciendo que Sonic se sonrojará levemente. Tras otro rato pararon de caminar cuando el sendero se dividió en tres direcciones diferentes las cuales tenía un letrero cada uno: "Torre, Puente y Lago".

—¿En cuál dirección hay que ir? —preguntó Amy desesperada.

—Fácil, tomaremos el camino hacia el puente —respondió con tono confiado.

—¿No habrá nada peligroso en ese camino? —exclamó algo intranquila.

—Sí, pero es mejor que los otros dos lugares.

—¿Y que hay en el puente?

—Tranquila no te alteres todavía, hazlo cuando ya estemos allá.

Tomaron el camino del letrero "Puente" y siguieron deambulando por un largo tiempo sobre los naipes. Después de un poco de tiempo llegaron a una parte del camino en el que había un gran barranco; que solo podía ser atravesado por un puente, un puente que tenía una bella construcción y que parecía haber sido construido de porcelana con algunas partes de plata y que tenía unas cuantas piedras preciosas que lo decoraban. Amy se quedó asombrada por ver tan hermoso puente que fue corriendo hacia la entrada para observarlo mejor y con eso vio una placa de plata que se encontraba puesta un lado de la entrada la cual decía:

_Después de entrar solo estarás; no confíes en nada y no te dejes llevar, únicamente así al otro lado llegaras. Lo vislumbrado solo es una ilusión que tiene una única misión_.

—Hemos llegado al puente de porcelana —exclamó Sayar con tono serio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...pronto descubrirán el porque de la advertencia a la entrada de puente de porcelana y que pasara en el momento en que cualquiera de los tres pase por ahí.

Hasta lueguito *w*


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Fnfiction soy yo de nuevo con un capítulo más de este fic XD, en este capítulo se mostrara las rarezas y secretos que oculta el...Puente de Porcelana mujajajajaja :D, espero y les guste el capítulo :3

¡Comenzamos!

* * *

**_Capítulo 6-El Puente de las Ilusiones _**

—¡Qué bello puente! —dijo la eriza fascinada—, aunque no entiendo que quiere decir esa advertencia ¿No deberían ponerla para el barranco lleno de rocas puntiagudas con cadáveres?

Sayar se acercó a la chica y las dos se pusieron en frente del puente, apreciando el otro lado.

—Créeme lo peligroso no es en sí el barranco —respondió la gata con una mirada perdida—.Es el puente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exclamó confundida.

—La advertencia lo dice claramente —Sayar puso una cara de seriedad—. Después de entrar solo estará; no confíes en nada y no te dejes llevar, únicamente así al otro lado llegaras. Lo vislumbrado solo es una ilusión que tiene una única misión —hiso una leve pausa—. Al entrar una persona, ésta no puede ver a las demás que lo acompañan…por eso estará solo, únicamente vera las imágenes que el puente crea en las cuales no debe confiar ni dejarse llevar ya que todas tratarán de que caiga la persona al barranco y que mueras por ser atravesado por las rocas.

—Entiendo —pronunció con tono bajo.

El erizo azul se acercó a ella y le mostro de nuevo esa sonrisa permanente la cual hiso que Amy no se desanimara tanto por pensar lo que posiblemente sucedería al iniciar con el cruce del puente.

—Bueno hay que ver quien pasara primero, yo…

—Espera, m-me gustaría ir primero —propuso Amy algo nerviosa.

—¿Estas segura que quieres ir primero?

—Sí, estoy segura —sentencio decidida—. Además, si me voy a quedar por un tiempo en este mundo tengo que acostumbrarme a lo peligroso y espeluznante…aunque sea tan difícil —susurrando esto último.

—De acuerdo.

Amy se dirigió hacia la entrada del puente, miro hacia donde estaban sus compañeros pudo ver que Sayar asintió con la cabeza y que el joven Sonic se despedía de ella a lo cual Amy también hiso lo mismo, se volteó hacia el puente y comenzó a entrar.

—¡Recuerda Amy, no te dejes llevar por lo que veas y solo sigue el camino hacia la salida! —le advirtió la gata.

—¡Lo hare! —exclamó al momento en que entraba más al puente.

Sayar y Sonic perdieron de vista a Amy en el momento en que atravesó por completo la entrada.

—Ahora vamos nosotros —dijo la gata a su compañero a lo que éste le asintió.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Amy ya se encontraba caminando en el interior del puente, en un momento regresó su mirada hacia donde debían estar sus compañeros pero no vio a nadie ahí. Siguió avanzando por el camino y podría jurar que el puente había cambiado y mucho, ahora se veía más hermoso que antes ya que una alfombra de pétalos de rosas color rosado cubría parte de piso, también habían flores enredadas en el pasamanos las cuales con el color blanco de la porcelana hacia que se viera encantador y el brillo de la gemas de color claro en la plata daba una imagen hermosa del puente, todo eso hiso que el puente le diera una sensación de belleza y tranquilidad a la eriza la cual mostraba una cara de felicidad.

—No esta tan mal el puente, de hecho esta más hermoso ahora que lo veo bien.

Siguió en su camino cuando de repente escucho una voz, una voz que se le hiso muy familiar, ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde la oyó y pudo ver una silueta que la hiso llenarse de felicidad.

—Amy, Amy por aquí —exclamó la voz de una mujer.

—¡¿Mamá?! ¿Mamá eres tú? —dijo al momento de presenciar a su madre afuera del puente aun lado del pasamanos—, ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

—Te seguí porque me preocupabas mucho Amy —con una cara llena dulzura.

Tras unos instantes sus amigos que habían ido al circo con ella se sumaron a la conversación, todos afuera del puente.

—Has estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y peor aún sola, debes estar aterrada de este lugar —exclamó su madre con un tono suave—. Ven con nosotros —abrió sus brazos en dirección a la chica—, nosotros te cuidaremos y ya no estarás más sola.

—Ven Amy, ven con nosotros —repetían sus amigos.

—No más soledad y terror —musitó la eriza.

En seguida fue caminando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos los cuales seguían llamándola para que se apresurara a ir con ellos. Amy se acercó hacia ellos, se agarró del pasamano del puente y observó a su madre la cual seguía teniendo la misma cara de dulzura.

—Ven cariño —pronunció su madre acercándose más a Amy.

—Ahí voy mamá.

Amy se agarró fuertemente del pasamanos y comenzó a subir lentamente, pero, al momento de subir su mirada bajo repentinamente un momento y pudo apreciar el barranco lleno de personas muertas, atravesadas por las rocas puntiagudas. Tras eso, la eriza se bajó lentamente y volteo a ver la cara de su madre que ahora había cambiado a una expresión de asombro y desagrado.

—¿Qué haces mi cielo?

—Por poco caigo en tus trampas, pero gracias a que vi el barranco pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía —con tono de valentía—. Eres una trampa del puente para que caiga al barranco.

La chica dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la salida del puente.

—Vuelve cariño, no me hagas esto —insistió la mujer entre llantos— no me abandones así, soy tu madre.

—Solo eres una ilusión —siguió su camino con su cara firme.

—¡Vuelve aquí odiosa niña idiota! —gritó con inmenso odio—, ¡Estúpida algo más te matará! ¡Morirás! ¡Morirás! ¡Morirás! —vociferó desesperada.

Amy trato de no hacerle caso pero la voz de su madre gritándole esa cosas desesperadamente hiso que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero en cuestión de segundos las lágrimas dejaron de salir "Es solo una simple ilusión" pensó. Posteriormente Amy cruzo la salida del puente y logro ver a Sayar la cual se encontraba sentada esperando.

—Me alegra que salieras del puente —dijo con suma alegría.

—Yo también me alegro de salir de ahí.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Un poco mal, apareció una ilusión que se hiso pasar por mi madre y mis amigos —exclamó algo triste—. Al principio era muy hermoso pero después todo se volvió horrible.

—Debió serlo —con tono calmado.

—¿Tu que viste en el puente?

—Vi al Conde de la Oscuridad —viendo el puente—. Intentaba hacer que yo lo atacará y así lograr que me cayera, pero no lo logro —dijo orgullosa de sí.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Dónde está Sonic? —preguntó angustiada.

—El entro a lo último en el puente, solo hay que esperarlo.

—Espero que no le pase nada malo —mencionó preocupada al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho y miraba el puente.

—Es un chico fuerte, no le sucederá nada —exclamó con seguridad.

0~0~ 0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

El Wizard se encontraba caminando un poco más allá de la entrada del Puente de Porcelana, llevando su cara en alto con una sonrisa en su rosto la cual no mostraba sus dientes. Observaba el puente con atención ya que había cambiado su aspecto; las gemas se veían de colores oscuros y sin vida, el suelo se encontraban una rosas marchitas, el pasamanos tenía enredaderas secas con espinas, la porcelana se miraba algo vieja y ennegrecida, y todo eso junto con el anochecer hacia que el puente se viera aterrador, pero eso no intimidaba en lo absoluto al joven mago. De repente una nube de humo negro apareció un poco más adelante de él, haciendo que este se detuviera poniéndose en pose de combate. El humo empezó a moldear una extraña figura con la cual Sonic fue contra ella.

—Sonic, ¿Sonic eres tú? —preguntó la voz de una chica con tono suave.

En ese instante el erizo se detuvo rápidamente en frente de la singular figura, todo por haber escuchado esa voz. La silueta comenzó a tener el aspecto de una chica la cual se acercó al erizo agarrándole delicadamente la cabeza.

—Eh estado pensando mucho tiempo en ti —informó la silueta—. ¿Tú pensaste en mí?

El erizo asintió con la cabeza al momento en que su sonrisa cambiaba haciendo que se le viera levemente parte de los dientes.

—Me alegra saberlo —con tono suave—. Te eh extrañado tanto que no tienes idea, me siento tan sola sin ti —esto último con una voz triste—. Te necesito a mi lado… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Él volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos ocultos por la sombra del sombrero. La figura se alejó volando lentamente de él, volando en dirección a la parte de afuera del puente, y, cuando estuvo fuera levanto los brazos suavemente en dirección hacia Sonic.

—Ven con migo.

En seguida Sonic fue con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro hacia donde se encontraba esperándolo la silueta. Pero, paró justo en el pasamanos del puente, teniendo la cabeza baja y con lágrimas cayendo de su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vendrás a mi lado?

Sonic negó lentamente, pero ésta respuesta provocó que la silueta se pusiera triste.

—¡¿No estarás junto a mí?! —exclamó desconsolada—, ¡¿Me dejaras sola?!

El Wizard no hiso ningún gesto que respondiera las preguntas de la figura, solo se dio la vuelta pausadamente y camino en dirección hacia la salida del puente.

—¡No me puedes dejar sola, te necesito! ¡Quiero que estés para siempre a mi lado! —le gritó enfurecida—, ¡Eres un imbécil infeliz! ¡Ojala que desaparezcas de éste mundo!

0~0~ 0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Las dos chicas seguían esperando que Sonic apareciera, y unos instantes más tarde apareció al que tanto estaban esperando, el erizo llego con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba el moño rojo que llevaba en el cuello.

—Pos fin sales de ahí Wizard —exclamó la gata con alegría.

Sonic se acercó hacia Sayar y le acaricio la cabeza a lo que ella no le agrado mucho, posteriormente se le quedó viendo a la joven eriza rosa.

—Me alegra que hayas salido del puente sano y salvo.

El erizo fue hacia Amy, se inclinó un poco ante ella mientras metía su mano en su saco y al momento de extraerla apareció en su mano una hermosa rosa azul, en ese ínstate se la extendió a la eriza la cual la agarro con suavidad.

—Gracias Sonic —con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno creo que debemos seguir con nuestro viaje para llegar lo antes posible al Bosque Oscuro ¿No creen? —dijo pausadamente.

—Tienes razón.

—Este puente apenas es el comienzo de muchos problemas, prepárate Amy por que el siguiente lugar por el pasaremos es… El Jardín de Stefan.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? bueno ya me lo dicen por un Review XP...pronto verán que peligros esconde el Jardín de Stefan uuuuuuh -w-

Me despido de todos ustedes :D

HASTA LUEGO :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos compañeros, lectores y escritores de Internet :D. Traigo un nuevo capítulo de Weird World, demore un poquis pero aquí esta X3. Gracias a todos por los Reviews y por leer este extraño fic sacado de mi rara mente :P la cual me encata! XD. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.

¡Comenzamos! 0w0

* * *

**_Capítulo 7-El Jardín de Stefan_**

Los tres viajeros se encontraban caminando casi de noche hacia el horizonte en dirección a el Jardín de Stefan el cual era un largo recorrido, todos se encontraban bastante cansados por haber cruzado El Puente de Porcelana al cual Amy le cambió el nombre a "El Puente de las Ilusiones". A todos se les notaba una cara de sumo agotamiento.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar al jardín? —preguntó Amy con una voz muy cansada.

—Todavía falta mucho —contestó la gata tratando de que su fatiga no se notara tanto.

—Ya quiero descansar.

—No podemos detenernos ahora, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos más rápido.

—Pero ya es de noche —manifestó con un leve lloriqueo.

—Si encontramos un pueblo descasamos ¿vale?

La eriza asintió. Continuaron caminando pero en una de esas Amy por ya estar muy cansada y al dar un mal paso se cayó al suelo, ésta se puso a sobarse el pie entre llantos. Ella ya estaba cansada pero cuando lo iba a decir de nuevo Sonic la levanto delicadamente, la cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar llevándola consigo. La eriza se sorprendió y se le quedó viendo a Sonic con la misma expresión, él la volteo a ver y le mostro su sonrisa; en ese momento Amy se sonrojo un poco, eso casi nunca le pasaba ya que eran extremadamente pocos los chicos que lograban hacerlo. Ella bajo la cabeza para que el mago no viera sus mejillas rojas y éste alzó de nuevo su cara.

—¡¿Por qué no me cargas a mí también?! —protestó Sayar— ¡Yo también estoy cansada!

Sonic volteo a ver a Sayar y en ese instante ella se quedó cayada llevando en su rostro un gesto de enfado.

Al cabo de un rato Sayar pudo vislumbrar a los lejos lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo, eso hizo que se llenara de gran felicidad, le conto a sus compañeros y todos se apresuraron más para llegar al pueblo y poder reposar. Cuando alcanzaron el lugar notaron que no había absolutamente nadie con eso empezaron a buscar entre las casas una que fuera más o menos cómoda. Posteriormente la encontraron y entraron en ella; la casa era de dos pisos, contaba con una mesa, sillas, dos camas en la planta alta, un baño, entre otras cosas. Sonic subió al segundo piso llevando a Amy hasta una de las camas en donde la acostó.

—Gra-gracias —exclamó apenada.

El Wizard solamente le sonrió, hizo un giro y se inclinó ante ella agarrando la punta de su sombrero, como si estuviera agradeciendo al público después de un espectáculo de magia. Amy se rio un poco y él alzó su rostro mostrando su bella sonrisa.

—¿Siempre eres así de extraño? —preguntó con unas cuantas risillas.

Sonic se acercó a ella y asintió.

—Bueno creo que deberíamos descansar ¿no?

Sonic asintió y fue caminando en dirección a la puerta para salir del cuarto. Luego de salir, Amy se acostó y cerró sus parpados. Aunque por alguna razón al cerrarlos lo primero que vio fue a su compañero azul, haciendo que una sonrisa tierna se mostrara en sus labios.

Después de haber pasado la noche, todos se despertaron para continuar con el viaje, todos menos Amy quien seguía dormida. Luego de unos cuantos minutos Amy empezó a recordarse de su profundo sueño, y, al abrir sus parpados vio al joven Wizard sentado al lado de su cama observándola. En ese instante Amy se puso un poco nerviosa, pero luego de un rato lo perdió.

—Buenos días.

Sonic la saluda moviendo una de sus manos.

—Hay que seguir para llegar al jardín…aunque antes me gustaría comer algo, me muero de hambre —con la cabeza agachada.

Rápidamente Sonic salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Amy con una cara de curiosidad y asombro. Tras un momento el chico volvió trayendo consigo dos manzanas rojas y un poco de agua, sacó un naipe de su manga y le quitó la cascara a una de las manzanas para finalmente entregársela a Amy.

—Gracias —dijo con alegría. Agarró la manzana.

Seguidamente entra Sayar al cuarto y ve a Sonic y a Amy comiendo, no le dio importancia alguna y se dirigió hacia la eriza.

—¿Están listos para continuar?

—Sí.

—Entonces salgamos rápido de aquí.

Y siguiendo lo que dijo Sayar retomaron su trayecto. Después de salir de las cercanías del pueblo el viaje se hizo menos fatigoso ya que un camino de piedras apareció llevándolos en dirección a su destino. Posteriormente llegaron a un palacio de aspecto antiguo el cual tenía una enorme reja negra y un seco pasto en el oscurecido suelo.

—¿Qué es ese lugar?

—Es el palacio de Stefan.

Caminaron y al llegar a la reja ésta se abrió mágicamente haciendo un horrendo rechinido en el proceso; al entrar por la reja repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro, al otro lado de ésta se podía observar un paisaje de día pero en el lugar en el que estaban parados el cielo se encontraba totalmente oscuro. Atravesaron el patio y llegaron hasta la puerta. Sayar se acercó y la golpeo levemente, de repente una ventanilla de la puerta se abre y deja ver un ojo de iris rojiza, los observó durante un corto rato hasta que Sayar habló.

—Hermosa dama, linda Stefan… déjanos cruzar por tu jardín para llegar a nuestro porvenir, no será maltratado ni arruinado, te lo aseguramos —exclamó con seriedad.

Posteriormente la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

—Stefan nos ha dado su permiso… ahora podemos pasar.

Los tres entraron al palacio y más adelante vieron a una chica que vestía un traje de novia ensangrentado en la parte del pecho, tenía el pelo de color negro y lacio que le tapaba toda la cara menos uno de sus ojos el cual se le salía de la cabeza mostrando todo el globo ocular. Amy al ver a la chica le dio un escalofrió y unas desesperadas ganas de gritar.

—Amy no muestres mucho tu miedo hacia ella o la enojaras.

Amy trato de hacerle caso a Sayar pero no podía evitar llenarse de terror al ver el aspecto de la chica. La puerta se cerró fuertemente y Stefan comenzó a caminar por el palacio.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró Amy.

—Nos guía a su jardín —musitó.

Después de un pequeño instante Stefan se detuvo en una misteriosa puerta, ahí alzó su mano y bruscamente la abrió dejando ver un extraño jardín lleno de exóticas plantas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Sayar fue la primera en entrar, después con mucho trabajo Amy y por ultimo Sonic, al estar todos en el jardín Stefan se les quedo viendo con su ojo salido.

—Dijeron que no dañarían mi jardín…que sea eso cierto o todos lo pagaran caro —dijo Stefan con voz cansada.

En ese momento la chica cerró lentamente la puerta. Amy comenzó a vislumbrar el jardín de Stefan, era bastante aterrador ya que vio lo que parecían ser plantas carnívoras ya que tenían gran tamaño y filosos dientes, la mayoría de las plantas eran gigantes.

—Caminemos —exclamó Sayar.

—¿Pero hacia dónde? Yo todo lo veo igual.

—¿Vez esos hogos de ahí? —señalando el suelo en donde se encontraban varios hongos. Amy asiente—, ellos forman un camino el cual seguiremos para que nos saque de aquí.

—Ya veo —dijo impresionada.

De repente unos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar justo detrás de ellos, Sayar y Sonic se pusieron en pose de pelea mientras que Amy se colocó detrás de su compañero. Los ruidos se escucharon cada vez más y más cerca, cuando de repente sale de entre las sombras un hermoso y enorme tulipán rojo de pétalos cerrados avanzando hacia ellos utilizando sus raíces.

—Solo es un tulipán, se ve inofensivo —dijo Amy con tono tranquilo.

El enorme tulipán se les siguió acercando tranquilamente hasta unos dos metros de distancia, en un segundo el tulipán abrió sus pétalos dejando ver sus muchos y filosos colmillos al mismo tiempo en que soltaba un rugido. La flor se les abalanzó pero gracias a Sonic quien le lanzo muchos naipes cortantes pudo acabar con ella.

—¡Qué horror un tulipán asesino! ¡Y yo pensé que nos atacarían las que parecían plantas carnívoras! —gritó Amy.

—En éste jardín no todo es lo que parece, hay muchos peligros pero si no los cruzamos nunca llegaremos con el Mago de las Sombras —con tono serio—. Continuemos hasta la salida, hay que tener un poco de más cuidado.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Lograran salir vivos del Jardín de Stefan? ¿Qué es lo que pasa si dañan su jardín? ¿A Amy le esta empezando a gustar Sonic?

Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos de Weird World. Me despido de todos ustedes hermosa gente.

¡HATA LUEGO! :3


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos los de treigo un nuevo capítulo de este extraño fic :p . Lamento demorara más de lo normal, es que desde hace rato que entre a clases T.T pero ya que :D, este capítulo lo hice más largo que lo normal. También cambie un poco mi redacción y la detalle más, estoy tratando de dejar esos cortones tan bruscos en mi redacción :)..._

_Que empiece el capítulo 8 XD_

* * *

**_Capítulo 8-El misterio del jardín_**

Continuaron avanzando por el sendero formado de pequeños hongos blancuzcos, a cada paso que daban aparecía a su alrededor otra singular planta del jardín de Stefan; unas hermosas, otras monstruosas… pero casi siempre peligrosas. Amy caminaba atrás de todos los demás, eso no le agradaba mucho ya que la sensación de ser atacada por la espalda le daba escalofríos, pero también el que estuviera detrás de los dos hechiceros le daba una sensación de alivio ya que por delante podría aparecer algún peligro que solo ellos podrían enfrentar. La vereda se empezó a hacer un poco estrecha, a los lados aparecieron flores violetas con los pétalos cerrados. Pasaron entre las flores y ellas voltearon a ver a cada uno, sin atacarlos o mostrar alguna señal de agresión, simplemente detectando su presencia.

Después de atravesar todas las flores, el camino tomó su ancho normal. El total silencio hacia que Amy se desesperara un poco y con eso empezó una conversación con la única que sabría que le respondería.

—Todo sigue tan oscuro —alzó la mirada hacia el cielo negro. Volteó a ver a la gata.

—Creo que es normal que siempre sea de noche. Las veces que eh estado aquí el cielo está oscuro —explicó Sayar. Miró el cielo.

La eriza se quedó pensativa, por alguna razón no sabía con qué seguir la plática. Tras un momento se acordó de algo importante que había sucedió al empezar a atravesar el jardín, algo que no entendía del todo.

—¿Sayar, por qué Stefan no nos ha atacado? —pregunto con un sentimiento de duda y preocupación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo confundida.

—Recuerda que nos había dicho que si le hacíamos algo a su jardín, nos haría pagar por eso —Bajó la cabeza para ver los pequeños hongos.

—Es cierto —exclamó con voz baja—. La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo. La primera vez que estuve aquí me atacó una planta y al igual que Sonic la destrocé… pero no me ocurrió nada.

—¿Entonces por qué nos dijo eso Stefan? —se acercó un poco a Sayar.

—No lo sé, no sé qué sea su percepción de un maltrato hacia jardín. Pero ya sabemos que despedazando una de sus plantas móviles no lo es —agregando a esto último un poco de sarcasmo.

El cometario de la gata hizo que a Amy le saliera una leve risa. Tras un instante Sayar se detuvo haciendo que los otros dos también lo hicieran.

—Descansemos un rato, ya estoy agotada —habló con un tono revelador de su fatiga.

El resto asintió. Sayar se sentó encima de una parte llena de pasto esponjoso, Sonic arriba de un enorme hongo y Amy al lado suyo. El erizo bostezo sin sonido alguno, se recargó en el hongo con sus brazos y al final recostó su espalda. Sayar también se recostó, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo por parte de Amy ya que ella empezó a observar su alrededor cuidadosamente, no tenía nada que hacer y observar todo era algo que no podía evitar. Siguió divisando el jardín, pero algo provoco que su vista se detuviera en un punto, se levantó y se acercó hasta lo que le llamaba la atención, que por suerte no estaba nada lejos. Se trataba de una hermosa flor de cuatro pétalos rosas que en las puntas se encontraba teñida de purpura, y otros cuatro atrás de un color violeta que mostraban un leve brillo.

—Qué bonita flor.

La eriza se acercó más a la flor para poder oler su exótico aroma. En ese momento Sayar levantó la mirada y pudo divisar a Amy acercándose lentamente a la flor, en seguida una reacción rápida hizo que se levantara.

—¡Amy no! —gritó desesperada al momento en que corría más rápido hacia Amy.

La eriza se quedó petrificada en frente de la flor. A toda velocidad Sayar le dio un empujón en la cabeza haciendo que la chica cayese al suelo. La flor soltó una especie de gas violeta hacia la gata y le impregnó el rosto, a lo último cayó encima de la eriza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —cuestionó Amy enojada. Miró a la gata la cual tenía una sonrisa gatuna y los ojos muy dilatados—. ¿Sayar?

Amy se levantó rápidamente y agarró a la hechicera con sus manos, intentó hacerla reaccionar, la sacudió y repitió su nombre, pero ésta seguía con la misma expresión en su rosto y actuando como si no estuviera en ese mundo.

—¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué eh hecho?! —con tono de preocupación. Agitó otro poco a la gata.

—Miau —lamió la nariz de la chica.

La eriza soltó un grito de desesperación que hizo que el mago se levantase velozmente. Sonic caminó rápido hacia donde se encontraba Amy y pudo ver a la pequeña gata negra con esa expresión tan extraña, el erizo se sorprendió y mostró una sonrisa de preocupación. Volteó a ver a la chica y ésta hizo el mismo gesto.

—Algo le pasó a Sayar, estaba viendo esa flor —señaló rápidamente la flor—, cuando de repente Sayar me empujó, algo le cayó en la cara y quedó así —dijo angustiada mientras ponía a la gata en frente de Sonic.

Sonic agarró a la gata y la acomodó entre sus brazos, ella comenzó a ronronear y a tallarse en el saco del Wizard.

—¡¿Ahora como saldremos del jardín?! —alterada por la situación—, ¡¿qué le pasara a Sayar?! ¡¿Qué pasara con nosotros?!

Sonic suspiró en silencio, agarró la mano de Amy y comenzó a caminar. Ella se quedó callada por un momento.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que intentarlo —con voz suave.

Retomaron su caminata, no podían quedarse en ese lugar y menos con Sayar en ese estado de alucinación. Amy se sentía un poco culpable por lo que le pasó a la gata, "si no me hubiera acercado a esa flor, ella no estaría así" pensó. Continuaron avanzando hasta que de repente se escuchó un sonido extraño en la parte de atrás, Amy volteó rápidamente y lo que vio fue un cactus aparentemente cerca, ella se despreocupo un poco y siguió caminando. Después de unos segundos volvió a escuchar esos sonidos, volteó de nuevo, y, por segunda vez vio el cactus cerca; dio una risa fingida y prosiguió caminando. Momentos después escuchó de nuevo ese sonido y esta vez volteó más rápido, viendo al cactus más cerca de ella.

—¡Sonic!, ¡Sonic ayúdame, el cactus me está siguiendo! —corrió hacia el mago.

Sonic observo al dichoso cactus el cual no se movió en lo absoluto, volteo a ver a Amy y de nuevo al cactus.

—Enserio, me estaba siguiendo.

Sonic vio a Amy y le señaló el cactus con su mano. Seguidamente la planta comenzó a mover lentamente su largo tallo, como si le estuviera picando algo. Amy y Sonic se quedaron sorprendidos, de repente le crecieron unas largas y afiladas espinas al cactus, y rápidamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos. Amy soltó un gritó de miedo y Sonic solo abrió la boca como queriendo hacer lo mismo, los dos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron. Tras unos momentos otros dos cactus se sumaron a la persecución, avanzando velozmente con sus raíces mientras se inclinaban hacia atrás por el impacto con el aire. Una cara de llanto se apodero de la pequeña eriza quien corría siguiendo el sendero de hongos.

—¡Vamos a morir! —exclamó angustiada.

En seguida un pequeño barranco apareció en frente de ellos, Sonic agarró a Amy y la cargó, mientras ella agarraba Sayar. Al llegar lo más cerca, Sonic dio un gran saltó y cruzo al otro lado del barranco, dejando a los cactus en el otro extremo. Pero por desgracia los cactus bajaron gracias a sus raíces que se aferraban firmemente a la tierra, y en pocos minutos estarían acompañándolos. El Wizard al ver que los cactus iniciaban en su ascenso se echó a correr, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ellos.

Tras unos momentos llegaron a una parte del jardín que se les hizo algo extraña, no porque fuera monstruosa sino porque se veía realmente preciosa, hermosas flores de intensos colores y antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, pero lo más inquietante era que estaba decorado con estatuas de personas. Amy y Sonic se acercaron a una de las estatuas para observarla más detalladamente, era la estatua de un erizo de traje el cual se encontraba hincado ofreciendo una flor a ninguna persona. Pasaron a otra estatua, esta vez era de una conejita que en sus manos agarraba un puñado de flores. Todas, absolutamente todas las estatuas tenían arrancadas una o más flores en sus manos. Sonic observo su alrededor en busca de una hermosa flor para su amiga, después de un rato la encontró, y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ella. Amy se encontraba pensando en por qué todas las estatuas agarraban flores, lo extraño era que la flor no era de piedra sino que era una flor común y corriente que parecía recién arrancada. Fue entonces cuando vio a Sonic queriendo arrancar una de flores de a qué se refería la advertencia que les había dado Stefan, si maltrataban su jardín lo pagarían caro.

—¡Sonic detente! —corrió hacia el Wizard y se le abalanzó para quitarlo de ahí—. ¡No arranques ninguna flor! —le advirtió—. Si arrancamos alguna flor nos convertiremos en estatuas, eso fue lo que les paso a ellos… sino porque todas tienen agarrada alguna flor que no es de piedra como las estatuas. Maltrataron el jardín y Stefan les hizo pagar caro por eso.

El erizo se quedó boquiabierto por la deducción de la chica, tenía sentido lo que decía. Los dos se levantaron, Amy agarró a Sayar y se dispusieron a alejarse lo más pronto del lugar, para salir no antes posible del jardín.

En unos instantes pudieron ver una luz blanca, se apresuraron a llegar hasta ella y para su buena suerte se trataba de la salida del jardín de Stefan. Al salir del lugar todo se encontraba más claro, el cielo otra vez era azul. Tras unos segundos Sayar se recuperó del gas de la flor.

—¿Sayar estás bien? —preguntó con alegría.

—¿Qué me paso?... un segundo, ¿Estamos fuera del jardín? —observó su alrededor.

—Si ya estamos afuera, y lo que te paso fue que una flor te lanzo un gas y te hizo actuar extraña.

—Oh ya veo —bajó la cabeza.

—¿Por cierto como sabias que esa flor hacia eso? —preguntó inquietada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo algo nerviosa.

—Si no hubiera sabido que hacia no me hubieras quitado tan repentinamente.

—Mmmm… —se enrojeció un poco— ya me había pasado antes, por eso lo sé.

—Gracias Sayar —dio una pequeña risa.

—Bueno dejemos ese tema por un lado, tenemos todavía mucho que recorrer —sonrió y se alzó un poco el sombrero.

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿Algún review por ahí? c: espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé más en éste TvT _

_Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes Fanfictioners _

_Hasta Luego :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola compañeros de FanFiction :D , traigo el nuevo capítulo de este misterioso y extraño fic... Weird World! wuwuwuwuwuwu. Perdonen la tardanza pero no podía escribir por causas escolares X( . Por cierto cambie el Summary, dándoles a todos unas cuantas pistas jejeje, así que ahí los dejo pensando que es lo que pasara en el futuro OwO._

_¡Que comience el capitulo!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 9-Obstaculos en el camino_**

Dos días recorriendo lugares extraños, descansando en sitios aparentemente seguros, tratando de llegar al lugar fijado por la hechicera. Tenían esos dos días sin comer bien, solo se llevaban a la boca pequeños frutos como moras, nueces o fresas, y eso no satisfacía ni tan siquiera una fracción de su hambruna. En sus caras se hacía ver más y más la fatiga; Sonic miraba hacia abajo y con los brazos colgándole, Amy arrastraba los pies y a Sayar le temblaban las patitas. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la eriza rosada para luego levantar la mirada hacia las copas de unos cuantos árboles. En ese instante sus ojos se iluminaron, su boca se hacía agua al mismo tiempo que fantaseaba con algo, y es que en uno de los árboles que se encontraba observando se hallaba una pequeña sandía, lo cual a la eriza se le hizo raro ya que las sandias no crecían en árboles, pero eso no le importaba, tenía hambre y eso era en lo único en que pensaba.

—¡Sandía! —gritó la eriza señalando la ubicación de la fruta.

Sonic miró rápidamente a donde señalo Amy, y la sonrisa forzosa que traía fue reemplazada por una de felicidad. En cambio Sayar, fue hacia la eriza y se quedó contemplado el fruto. Amy fue hacia el árbol y lo abrazó al tiempo que se reía como loca.

—¡Sandía, sandía, sandía! —se rio—, ¡Por fin voy a comer una fruta de verdad! —se volvió a reír y comenzó a subir por el tronco del árbol.

Sonic y Sayar se voltearon a ver, y luego regresaron sus miradas hacia la chica quien seguía subiendo por el árbol. Ella llego hasta donde estaba más cerca de la fruta, y continúo avanzando aferrándose de la rama donde se encontraba la sandía. En unos instantes ya había llegado hasta la fruta. Con las manos comenzó a arrancarla desesperadamente.

—¡Amy ten mucho cuidado! —le dijo Sayar—…¡No se vaya a caer la sandía!

Sonic voltio a ver a Sayar y aunque ella no pudiera ver sus ojos, sabía que esa era una mirada enfado por lo que había dicho.

—¡Y no te vayas a caer tú también! —voltio a ver a Sonic y frunció el ceño.

—No me caeré.

Amy siguió tratando de quitar la fruta de la rama pero un mal movimiento hizo que se desprendiera y se le fuera de las manos, "ups" fue lo único que salió de la boca de la eriza. La sandía cayó en frente de los dos hechiceros quienes solo vieron la fruta caer y despedazarse en tres pedazos.

—¡Comida! —exclamó Sayar.

Sayar se abalanzó hacia la fruta pero fue atrapada por las manos del erizo, quien le dijo "no" moviendo el dedo índice al tiempo en que mostrando su sonrisa. Amy bajó por completo del árbol y se dirigió hacia Sonic y Sayar.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo dulcemente.

Sonic agarró los pedazos de la fruta, le dio el más grande a Amy, él se quedó con el segundo trozo de mayor tamaño y le entregó el más pequeño a Sayar. La gata se quedó con cara estupefacta al ver el trozo que le dio el wizard.

—Crees que por ser la más pequeña merezco esto —agarra el trozo de sandía y se lo empieza a comer—. Pues no, algún día regresare a mi forma normal y me vengare de todo lo que me has hecho, como darme un pequeño trozo… de sandía —continúa comiendo.

Todos se terminaron su pedazo de fruta, y se pusieron a seguir caminando. Sayar estuvo a punto de seguir con su discurso pero fue interrumpida por unas voces aparentemente cerca de ellos. Siguieron el sonido hasta que estuvieron detrás de unos arbustos en donde se podía ver una escena de una chica siendo rodeada por tres extrañas creaturas de aspecto terrorífico, parecían verdaderos demonios, su piel negra de aspecto duro y pesado era como la de un rinoceronte. El primero es delgado y de aspecto más aterrador que los otros, tiene cuatro cuernos en su cabeza de color rojo oscuro, en sus ojos se podía ver el rojo de la sangre y la maldad en su sonrisa; el segundo es de aspecto más fuerte, su piel está formada por escamas gruesas y pesadas, no posee boca y sus ojos son de color purpura; el tercero es el más bajo, tiene huesos que le sobresalen de su espalda, posee largos colmillos y sus ojos tienen varias tonalidades de amarillo. La chica los observó con terror agarrando fuertemente una canasta al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrirse con ella.

—Por favor no me hagan daño —chilló la chica—, no eh hecho nada en contra del Conde.

—Hablar sobre un mundo donde no gobierne el Conde de la Oscuridad ofendería a nuestro amo supremo y ofenderlo es un grave delito, que merece la muerte de la manera más enferma —habló el más delgado.

—Matar, matar, matar —exclamó el más pequeño—, déjame hacerlo a mí —sonrió macabramente—, le cortare los brazos, le sacare los ojos y le cortare el pecho para arrancarle el corazón y entregárselo al amo.

—Yo lo hare —dijo el más fuerte—. La cortare a la mitad y le sacare las vísceras, para que se la coman los cuervos y se pudra.

—¡Yo seré quien lo haga! —gruñó el más delgado—, soy el que mejor masacra a los humanos o ¿acaso no recuerdan lo que hice con en el último pueblo al que atacamos? —dijo entre risas.

Los dos se quedaron callados teniendo en el rostro una sonrisa sádica. El más alto se comenzó a acercar a la chica quien se aterro más ya que no sabía lo que le haría esa creatura horrenda.

—¿Qué me van a hacer? —pronunció aterrada la chica a lo cual solo recibió una risa macabra por parte del monstruo.

—¡Muere!

La chica cerró rápidamente los ojos paro no ver el momento de su muerte. Pasaron unos segundos y todavía no la habían atacado, eso le dio valor para saber que pasaba, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una figura que sostenía fuertemente el brazo del demonio, éste tenía cara de sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que alguien lo detuviera, en un instante se enfureció y atacó con el otro brazo, Sonic lo esquivó y le dio al sujeto una fuerte patada que lo ataranto.

La chica se quedó completamente impresionada por el espectáculo, un chico la había salvado de esa horrible muerte. En un momento Amy y Sayar aparecieron detrás de la ella para ayudarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada la eriza.

—Eso creo —dijo la chica no prestándole mucha atención ya que observaba la pelea.

Los otros dos sujetos se le abalanzaron a Sonic pero con una manta se hizo desaparecer del lugar, apareciendo justo detrás de ellos. El erizo saco una pequeña bolsa de su manga, y liberó un montón de escarcha que atacó al más pequeño, la escarcha comenzó a evaporizarlo, mientras él gritaba de dolor sus compañeros lo observaban estupefactos, y en unos instantes solo quedó a la vista una mancha negra en el suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Ese maldito lo mató! —exclamó furioso el más delgado.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero morir tan trágicamente, hay que avisarle al Conde —pronunció con angustia el más fuerte.

—¡Idiota! ¡No dejare vivir a ese maldito bastardo! —se abalanzó hacia Sonic.

Sonic solo cabeceó un poco, para luego lanzarle una navaja que aumentó de tamaño en unos instantes, matando así en pocos segundos al monstruo, dejándolo en un charco de sangre negra. El otro monstro al ver a su compañero muerto, optó por salir huyendo del lugar, lo cual no pudo ya que Sonic le lanzó un naipe que al quedarse clavado en las escamas del ser, explotó.

El erizo se dirigió hacia las chicas para ver así a la damisela que había salvado. Está hacia que sus manos le taparan la visión, pero poco a poco retiro suavemente sus manos para ver al chico que la salvó. Lo que vio fue al erizo azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la sombra del sombrero cubriéndole los ojos, eso le daba un aspecto aterrador. La chica dio un fuerte grito que hizo que Sonic corriera detrás de Amy para cubrirse.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la chica.

—Somos… viajeros de... muy lejos —contestó Amy—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por salvarme… muchas gracias —comenzó a llorar—, gracias por hacer que esos monstruos desaparecieran, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos, lo que sea.

—En realidad si hay algo con lo que nos puedes ayudar—contestó Amy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Se encontraban en una cabaña ubicada en un pequeño pueblo, comiendo toda la comida que se encontraba en una mesa de madera siendo observados por otras tres personas entre ellas la chica y lo que parecían ser sus padres, eran una familia de erizos.

—Entonces no son de por aquí —dijo el señor.

—No, somos de muy lejos —exclamó Amy teniendo comida en la boca.

—¿De dónde son? —preguntó la señora.

Un silencio se hizo presente.

—Del pueblo de Enchanted Forest, el que tiene el circo de mismo nombre —dijo Sayar.

—Ya veo —la señora agarró un vaso con agua—. ¿Y a donde se dirigen, viajeros?

—Al Bosque Oscuro —contestó la gata.

La chica de la familia se alegró de haber escuchado eso, se acercó a su padre y le susurró:

—Padre, el Bosque Oscuro está cerca del Árbol del Resplandor, podemos ir con ellos y olvidarnos de ser atacados de nuevo —llena de esperanza, su padre le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Cómo piensan llegar hasta el Bosque Oscuro? —preguntó curiosa la señora.

—Pensamos pasar por el pueblo de los pescadores —respondió la gata.

En ese instante un gesto de tristeza se hizo presente en toda la familia, algo había pasado con el pueblo, ese gesto inquietó a Sayar "¿Qué sucedió con el pueblo?" fue lo que salió de su boca.

—Los **"Espectros"** del Conde los mataron a todos, y en estos instantes debe estar lleno de esos demonios —contestó el señor con la voz quebrada.

—¿Espectros? —dijo curiosa Amy.

—Son los sirvientes del Conde de la Oscuridad, se encargan de castigar a la gente que no le es fiel… matan por diversión —exclamó el señor.

—No pensé que llegaría tan lejos —susurró enfadada la pequeña gata negra.

—¿Ahora como llegaremos al Bosque Oscuro? —pronunció con preocupación la eriza rosada.

—No lo sé —dijo enojada—, ese pueblo era el único camino que conocía.

—¡Pero no es el único camino que existe! —la chica golpeó la mesa para llamar la atención—. En las afueras del pueblo hay un río de agua oscura, por ahí se puede pasar, el recorrido al Bosque será más largo que el otro camino pero…

—¡Saori! ¡No se puede cruzar por el río, mucha gente ha muerto ahí! —le regañó su padre.

—¡Pero padre! —exclamó Saori con lágrimas en los ojos—, solo existe ese camino, si vamos con ellos seguramente sobreviviremos, no quiero quedarme aquí sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos pueden matar —corrió hacia Sonic, le agarró las manos y se puso de rodillas—. Por favor, llévenos con ustedes… por favor —comenzó a llorar.

Sonic acarició suavemente la cabeza de la chica, quien seguía llorando de tristeza. Sayar suspiró y se acercó a la chica, no podía dejarlos morir en cualquier momento. Tocó el hombro de la joven y dijo:

—No te preocupes, los llevaremos con nosotros.

Saori se llenó de felicidad y abrazó a Sayar, ésta solamente le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda con sus patas.

—Gracias.

La familia se reunió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo que lleno incluso a Sonic, Sayar y Amy. Después se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivas sillas, todos con caras llenas de alegría.

—Solo tengo una pregunta —dijo Sayar—, ¿Cómo es ese dichoso río?

—La gente que lo ha visto dice que es un río de colores oscuros —dijo el señor—, que es plano como el suelo, y que en él siempre se encuentra un barquero al que no se le puede ver el rostro. Éste lleva a la gente al otro lado del río a cambio de una moneda de oro, pero si las personas provocan que el río se enoje… el río los devorara. Lo llaman el **"Río del Sigilo".**

* * *

_¿Qué tan peligroso es el Río del Sigilo?, ¿Por qué lo llaman así?, ¿Qué pasara en el momento en que lo crucen?, ¿Les ah gustado el capítulo?, ¿Me dejaran algún review?, ¿Dejare de dejar preguntar al final de los capítulos? Todo eso menos lo ultimo lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo :3_

_Nos vemos X3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola FanFiction XP. Traigo aquí el nuevo capítulo de este extraño fic XD... bueno no tan raro X3. Espero que les guste :3**

**!Que comience!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10-El Río del Sigilo_**

Toda la familia de erizos se encontraba apresurada empacando sus cosas, necesitaban todo lo necesario para poder vivir en su nuevo hogar. Mientras el padre acomodaba la ropa, la señora preparaba la comida que comerían durante el viaje, junto con unos cuantos bocadillos. En cuanto a Saori, ella contemplaba la vista de su pueblo, sabía que lo extrañaría, ella había vivido muchas cosas en ese lugar, pero pensar en que los Espectros del Conde los atacaran en cualquier momento y no pudieran vivir más, le daba fuerzas para separarse de él. Las hojas de los árboles se movían al son de viento, las nubes avanzaban lentamente por el cielo azul, en eso una lágrima salió de la chica, ¿cómo era posible que ese mundo se convirtió en lo que es ahora?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Amy preocupada al ver la lágrima salir de los ojos de Saori.

—Es sólo que, me cuesta aceptar que todo se haya convertido en un caos —se limpió la mejilla. Sonrió y cerró los ojos—. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor.

—Qué bueno —le sonrió. Volteó y empezó a caminar para irse del sitio.

—Oh espera—Amy se detuvo. Saori comenzó a revisar en una bolsa que traía. Sacó una caja color rojo adornada con un moño rosa—, te quiero regalar esto, deseo agradecerte por haberme ayudado, espero que te guste.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —agarró el obsequio.

—Ahora que lo pienso, todavía me falta un regalo —se quedó pensando—, seguramente debes saber que le gusta a tu amigo ¿verdad?

—En verdad, no sé qué le guste a Sonic. Como casi no habla.

Saori pensó profundamente. Miró hacia atrás de Amy, y en eso una risita salió de la chica.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó confundida la eriza rosada.

Amy giro lentamente la cabeza en dirección hacia donde veía Saori, pudo observar al joven erizo recargado en un mueble, mientras la observaba fijamente, en ese instante él la saludó. Ella se volteó rápidamente hacia Saori con la cara totalmente colorada. Saori se rio un poco al ver esa divertida escena. "Creo, que ayudare a cocinar" dijo la eriza rosada para luego salir huyendo.

Sonic se quedó pensando en qué fue lo que hizo para que Amy huyera de esa forma. Dio un suspiro silencioso y se fue a la mesa. Ahí encontró un cuaderno cosido, se le quedó viendo, acarició la pasta para luego abrirlo, en su interior solo se encontraban las hojas blancas sin siquiera una gota de tinta.

—¿Quieres el cuaderno? —preguntó Saori detrás de él.

El erizo se sorprendió un poco, movió sus manos y su cabeza para decir "no" a la chica, ella solo le sonrió.

—Todavía no te eh dado tu regalo —tomó el cuaderno—, y se ve que quieres el cuaderno —se lo extiende al erizo—, quédatelo, es todo tuyo.

Sonic se señaló a sí mismo en señal de pregunta.

—Sí, tómalo.

Sonic agarró con delicadeza el cuaderno, Saori también le obsequió un lápiz, una pluma y un pequeño recipiente de tinta para que el escribiera o hiciera lo que quisiera en el cuaderno, Sonic se alegró mucho.

Después de un pequeño rato, todos estuvieron listos para partir en dirección al Río del Sigilo. La familia se encontraba algo nerviosa pero más que toda decidida, querían una nueva vida libre de peligros y eso solo lo obtendrían si viajaban al Árbol del Resplandor, uno de los pocos lugares en donde la magia del Conde no hacia ningún efecto.

—¿Están todos listos? —preguntó con entusiasmo el padre de Saori.

—¡Sí! —dijeron todos al unísono, a excepción de Sonic.

—Entonces démonos prisa, no está muy lejos el río así que podremos llegar pronto —dijo teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos iniciaron a caminar. Saori y sus padres se pusieron al frente, mientras que Sonic, Amy y Sayar se pusieron detrás. El señor era el guía ya que tenía una idea de donde se encontraba localizado el Río del Sigilo. En pocos momentos salieron de pueblo.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño camino con árboles alrededor, Saori se puso junto con sus nuevos _amigos_ quienes se alegraron de que ella fuera a su lado. Así comenzó una entretenida y larga platica, de chicas. Primero platicaron de comida, luego de objetos bonitos y después de algunos lugares de la región o de otras partes.

—¿Entonces ya estuvieron en el jardín de Stefan? —dijo Saori impresionada y a la vez aterrorizada por lo que contaba Sayar.

—Así es, no fue nada difícil cruzar ese jardín, no tuve ningún problema… no sí se es una poderosa hechicera —dijo la gata orgullosa de sí misma, al tiempo en que caminaba en medio de las dos erizas.

—Pero si la mitad del recorrido tuviste problemas por las alucinaciones —agregó la eriza rosada algo pensativa, poniendo su dedo índice en la boca.

Un "Shhh" salió de la boca de la gata, a lo cual Saori soltó una pequeña risa y Sayar se sonrojó un poco.

Sonic caminaba detrás de las chicas, no estaba en la plática por la sencilla razón de que él no podía hablar con ellas, eso lo llenaba de frustración y tristeza. Odiaba no poder hablar, odiaba el detalle que siempre llevaba en el rostro… odiaba todo ese maquillaje. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, no quería recordar aquel momento de aquel horrible suceso, ese instante se había convertido en otro de sus peores recuerdos de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos malos pensamientos. Sacó el cuaderno y el lápiz de su saco, comenzó a concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente debía prestarle atención, a entretenerse un rato. Miró hacia el cielo, no se le ocurría nada que hacer, no sabía con qué iniciar. Mordió un poco el lápiz, en ese instante una idea llegó a su cabeza, realizaría un dibujo del paisaje por el que se encontraba caminando, era una magnífica idea. Empezó a trazar el camino para sucesivamente dibujar los árboles de los lados, ahí detuvo su mano para divisar mejor al centro de su dibujo: una silueta fina, unas líneas más remarcadas para que resaltara mejor, sombras difuminadas. Trazó con delicadeza cada una de las líneas de la silueta, tenía que estar perfecto.

—Ahora ya sé porque querías el cuaderno.

Sonic no se había dado cuenta de que Saori se encontraba a su lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y con misma velocidad guardó el cuaderno en su saco, el rostro del erizo se encontraba completamente rojo.

—Te quedó muy bien el dibujo —la chica le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizar al erizo—. Ella realmente es muy bonita, se ve que es una buena persona —volteó hacia el erizo con una cara de ternura—, eres muy tierno por tener esos sentimientos hacia ella.

El erizo bajó la mirada y puso esa dulce sonrisa como cuando miraba a Amy.

—Tranquilo, no le diré nada —le guiñó el ojo para luego irse junto a Sayar y Amy.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

El paisaje se estaba tornando sombrío, los árboles se ennegrecieron, ahora el camino era de una tonalidad gris y una niebla los asechaba por casi todas partes menos por el camino que seguían. Esa era una clara señal de que estaban cerca del río, el padre de Saori estaba seguro de eso. Al avanzar un poco más vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un suelo que casi llegaba al color negro, encima tenía rincones con neblina blanca avanzando lentamente por la negrura.

—Ya casi llegamos —susurró el padre de Saori.

Al llegar vieron que se trataba del río que los llevaría al Bosque Oscuro y al Árbol del Resplandor, claro si lograban cruzarlo. El señor de la familia se acercó hacia los chicos y les dijo:

—Hay que buscar al barquero, sino no podremos pasar —dijo con voz seria. Volteó un poco hacia el río.

Iban a comenzar la búsqueda pero eso no fue necesario. Una figura en un bote se acercaba lentamente por las aguas del río, un ser cubierto por una capucha negra moviéndose gracias a una alargada y gruesa rama. Al poco tiempo se encontró cerca de ellos, se quedó observándolos lentamente a todos los presentes. Después de eso el ser se hizo a un lado dejando un espacio como para que alguien pudiera pasar al interior de su transporte. El padre de Saori se acercó lentamente hacia el sujeto, éste lo siguió con la mirada. El señor saco de una pequeña bolsa lo que parecía ser una moneda de oro, el ser extendió su brazo para luego mostrar su esquelética mano, el padre de Saori recibió un fuerte golpe de temor al ver la mano, pero agarró valor y le entregó la moneda. El encapuchado la guardó.

—Creo, que ya podemos subirnos con el barquero —dijo algo nervioso.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse al pequeño bote del barquero, primero subió el señor, luego Saori quien fue ayudada por éste y por ultimo su madre que también fue ayudada, toda la familia ya se encontraba dentro, solo faltaban los otros tres. Sonic se acercó para poder subirse, pero cuando iba a hacerlo el ser lo impidió poniendo su vara en frente del erizo. Éste se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás, luego el encapuchado levantó la mano para mostrar el número tres con sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa padre? —preguntó preocupada la joven eriza.

—Al parecer, solo pueden pasar tres personas —exclamó con angustia.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Sayar.

—No se preocupen —busca algo en su bolsa—. Tengan —le arrojó una moneda de oro a Sonic—, con eso podrán cruzar el río, nosotros los esperaremos del otro lado.

Sonic asintió. El barquero comenzó a avanzar por el oscuro río, la familia se sentó y se quedó en silencio, todos se abrazaron, esperaban pasar todos sanos y salvos, y que la suerte los estuviera acompañando en esos momentos, no querían ser devorados por el río. El barquero movía lentamente el pequeño barco, la angustia se apodero del señor de la familia, pensaba en su hija y su esposa, quería que estuvieran bien. Saori volteó hacia su padre para darle una dulce sonrisa, gracias a eso se desvaneció un poco su preocupación del señor.

Sonic, Amy y Sayar observaban como le iba la familia, parecían atemorizados por obvias razones, ¿Quién no le temería a un río del cual solo se ha escuchado muerte? Amy se encontraba un poco preocupada, deseaba que llagaran a salvo al otro extremo del río. Sonic trató de tranquilizarla un poco acariciado la cabellera de la eriza, pero no logró nada.

Ellos ya se encontraban a un cuarto de la orilla, se podía verlos avanzar lentamente por el agua. Amy se tranquilizó al ver que ya les faltaba poco para llegar, "es poco, pronto llegaran" pensaba. Todo fue bien, todo fue perfecto, en ese momento vieron como el padre de Saori se levantaba, agarró una bolsa de un tamaño más o menos grande. Después de eso… se pudo ver y escuchar como algo cayó al río, alzando un poco su agua. Esto no preocupo a nadie. El señor vio como un esqueleto de un pez salió de las profundidades, flotando cerca de ellos. Luego apareció otro y otro hasta rodearlos… en un instante los peces empezaron a moverse para luego abalanzársele a la familia, los peces subían uno a uno al pequeño bote. Mordiendo a cada uno de los integrantes, menos al barquero, con sus filosos colmillos, penetraban la piel dejando salir la sangre roja, cuando sus colmillos llegaron al hueso éstos los rompieron provocando desgarradores gritos de dolor. Esos gritos eran tan perturbadores, tan horribles que los que los escuchaban sentían ese mismo dolor. Amy comenzó a llorar al tiempo en que observaba esa terrible escena. Los gritos no se detenían y los peces tampoco.

Pronto no quedo nada en el bote, nada que no fuera el barquero, quien regresaba al otro lado. Una mancha rojo carmesí se hizo presente en aquella parte del río en la que murió la familia de erizos, donde murió aquella chica a la que salvaron, la eriza que tenia deseos de vivir en un mundo mejor… ahora todo se había vuelto un triste recuerdo más.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se imaginaban ese final? ¿Me dejan un Review? ok ok Espero que les haya gustado y sorprendido a la vez :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo c:**


End file.
